Soul-stess
by idgaf684
Summary: She's the key to defeating Aizen BUT It was a move that she needed. He knew that which is why he withheld the information from the Soul Society. He was dumbfounded by the complete ignorance of Ichigo and Urahara at their new neighbor. they didn't need to know. For now, Karakura was now home to probably the most powerful 'Captain' in the Soul Society, The Shikon High Priestess.
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

I do not own Inuyasha/Bleach. Just the plot. Don't forget to R&R and tell me what you think :D

 **Outside the Kurosaki clinic**

"oh, who's that?"

The orange haired soul reaper looked over his shoulder to see who his friend was staring at for quite a while,

"She's pretty…wait, no, she's really beautiful."

Ichigo lowkey scoffed and shook his head at his friend with his remarks. "I haven't really paid attention…besides, what the hell are you doing here.." He lifted a box and turned his body towards his friend, giving him a 'you need a life' sarcastic look.

"…shouldn't you be scouting Hollows?" Ichigo looked at him 'as a matter of fact'

His red haired friend was in town due to reports of a hollow that reached the soul society. Renji shrugged his shoulders and laughed, "What? I can't visit an ugly friend once in a while?"

Renji said sarcastically before jumping down from the stone wall he was sitting on and decided to help Ichigo by grabbing another box of medicine that had just come in. Ichigo noticed his actions and smiled, unnoticed by his friend as he was still eyeing a girl across the street.

"No, now go away." The soul reaper rebutted, unphased. He was used to Renji stopping by and their insults towards each other was how they showed their friendship.

Ichigo couldn't help but also glance at the girl his friend was talking about, "Mmmm…Now that I think about it. I think she's new in town. She must be our new neighbor."

Ichigo eyed his new neighbor on the other side of the street, who was kneeling, facing her back, shuffling around some items in the box. The only thing they could see was her slim figure and long raven-blue hair.

He immediately looked away. Feeling uncomfortable as he realized that he was staring too much and the fact that his eyes started wandering. Renji didn't care, he was staring away.

"Well, obviously she's new. Hardly anyone around here looks like her…" Renji added before joining Ichigo, who shot him a 'lets go inside' look.

"If you really wanna meet her, let's wait for Orihime to befriend her…We're not really good with introductions…Besides, with your social skills…." Ichigo pointed out.

"Shut up….." Renji interrupted as he glanced one more time before entering the Kurosaki clinic.

* * *

The High Priestess stood up and looked over her shoulder, she had noticed the two males staring at her since she came out. They were strange characters for her. They didn't look like anyone from her hometown.

"Do you know them? Have you met them yet?" a deep male voice interrupted her before she could think anything about it. Rolling up his sleeves and tying up his long dark hair. He glanced over her shoulders to the two boys and smirked.

He shook his head at how stupid they continued to be. He would think they would be vigilant at all times even when it came to women. Especially with the training they've had acquired while in the Soul Society.

The raven-hair woman looked towards where her male companion as he was making his way out of the house, towards her. She knew the look in his eyes already….

He was asking out of concern and protectiveness, not because he cared about them, cause he knew them.

"No, I haven't met them yet. Aren't you going to tell them you're here though…" The priestess said casually, smiling; she attempted to grab the box but was interrupted as her companion shook his head and grabbed it for her.

The masculine man chuckled and shook his head, "I am not here for Renji or Ichigo."

She smiled and followed him inside, "I think they're just curious as to who their new neighbor is…" She wrapped her hand around her companion's arm as they walked in, taking their time.

"Well, that is none of their business….and entirely up to you kagome…when you are ready."

Kagome observed him through the corner of her eyes as they kept on talking about their encounters in the past. He matured and grew but the same as ever. He flirted but he respected womens boundaries cause he also had boundaries himself. He is kind and fair when It comes to disputes.

The priestess sighed and rubbed her hair with her free hand, "Thank you for being here…." She looked away from him for a split second and pursed her lips, "…AND for keeping my presence in Karakura town under 'control."

A faint smile appeared on his lips, "Kagome, I'll be back in a couple of weeks, I have some things to tend to in the Soul Society…But…of course, it is my honor and an honor to even have you here…"

They both stopped at the door and faced each other as he looked at her with compassion. He would never ever question her abilities or motives. She needed this move. He was amazed at how young she still looked from since they first met and how much she matured.

Raven haired beauty smiled and turned her attention towards her front yard. Her emerald blue/pink eyes carefully observing her new environment.

"Thank you, I love it here." She breathed in and smiled, her eyes then meeting his. Kagome smiled curiously as he chuckled and broke eye contact.

She swore she had seen a slight blush.

"I'll see you in a few weeks then…" Her male companion smiled and pulled her in for a hug.

Kagome melted into the warmth of him. She took this time to allow her body to take in his masculine frame embracing her.

She closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh of relief. His deep manly voice responded with a faint chuckle. He felt her breath on his neck as he gently stroked her hair.

Her guard was down and she couldn't be more happy. It was always tiring having her guard up constantly in the feudal era, even when they were just 'camping.'

"Thank you….Shunsui."


	2. Chapter 2

Their uniform was plain. Different from her old high school's sort of skimpy uniform. But she had to admit. It was still flattering. She loved how simple and pretty it was.

The gray skirt was a bit above the knees, but she could manage. Her white collared buttoned shirt was just perfect. It was made of light and soft material, which made it nice and cool, even on a hot day.

She absolutely loved her converse and vans that she collected over the years. Everyday was a new day for her to wear a new pair of shoes.

Her long raven-hair reached just above her waist, her bangs ended just below her eye brows; her lips were naturally light pink. She had that beautiful pale-ness that people loved. If you didn't look at her close enough you would think she would be wearing eyeliner; but she wasn't.

The Jewel was inside of her.

But they didn't know any better. They didn't know her story.

Taking a good look at how the uniform fitted her body, she couldn't help but notice how she physcially matured. It made her look a bit out of place to be honest. Like she's an athlete model or something. Her muscles were toned in all the right places thanks to their battles in the feudal era.

"Now I know why kikyo looked the way she did…" She tilted her head as she whispered to herself.

She found her self pause for a good minute as she began thinking about the feudal era. What had happened, what could have happened and what did happen after.

She was on her own now. She chose to come home. She desperately needed healing. That is why she's here.

It's been 2 weeks since she's been there.

She shook her head before more thoughts clouded her mind. She let a loud and deep sigh as she patted down her uniform and brushed her hair to the back.

She needed this move. She couldn't stay there any longer.

'I….you….can do this Kagome." The miko smiled one more time before walking away from the mirror, grabbing her backpack and making her way out the door.

Today. Today was the first day of school for her..

* * *

Kagome mentally sighed as she stood at the entrance to her new school.

' _so this is Karakura High School….'_ Was all she could think about as she observed the building and its gossiping students, who were chilling in the front yard, waiting for the bell to ring.

What made her chuckle was the type of auras these students let off. Sex. Popularity. Friendship. Gossip. Deceiving. Confused between two or more lovers Lust. So much more.

Typical high school environment.

"Oh….s-sorry" The high priestess apologetically and casually said as she tried to dodge students bumping into her as they made their way in.

Before Kagome took a step, she abruptly stopped herself. Her eyes turned from nervousness to vigilance, the pink aura from the jewel was beginning to form in her eyes.

The jewel was on guard. It never rests even when she does.

She inhaled cautiously before she turned around and cautiously observed any 'auras' around her. She swore she had felt a tiny hint of spiritual energy.

' _Mmmmm…stupid…'_ her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the bell ring.

Her powers were undetectable. But she could detect the tiniest spiritual energy. After 600 plus years of training, she finally managed to suppress her powers 100% and bend it to her own free will.

Yes, everything seemed new to her. But she was no stranger to violence, bloodshed, danger and death. She still trains herself as she refuses to get too comfortable.

With one blink her eyes were back to its normal emerald blue color. A small grin appeared at the corner of her lips before she finally turned and made her way inside.

"Let's go make some friends, Kagome…" the miko smiled warmly before opening the door to her classroom.

* * *

It was a beautiful day. Her classmates were kind to her. Some were more than welcoming, high spirited, she loved it. Some were just already looking to sleep with her or date her. She started laughing as she reflected what happened the entire morning.

She knew she already made friends. Her smile then turned to frustration as she took a good look at where she was.

She shook her head and mentally cursed herself sarcastically. She put down her fork and chuckled, "Then why am I here, eating alone…on the roof….."

She was so used to being independent and not having to rely on the company of others, even friends.

Before she could take another bite of her lunch, she heard a female voice talking to her.

"Uh…Hi…."

Kagome looked up and saw three females walking towards. One looked tomboyish with dark blue hair. One had glasses with maroon color hair. The one other had big boobs and her noticeably curvaceous figure. That's all she would describe her. She couldn't help but notice that, oh, and her burnt orange hair.

Kagome felt caught and started smiling, "Oh…Hi…."

The girls usual lunch spot under the tree were overtaken by the boys, so they decided to come to the boys usual lunch spot. But what they hadn't expected to find was the beautiful new student they were talking about all morning and when they were walking up.

"You must be Kagome!" the orange haired girl said sweetly. Kagome nodded. Her voice was inviting and sweet. "my name is Orihime…." Orihime then proceeded to glance over to her friends and introduced them

"…this is chizuru.." the maroon haired girl stepped forward with big smile.

"….and this…is Tatsuki!..." Tatsuki nodded and waved as she observed the girl the entire school was talking about.

"…My my…you are so beautifull….." Chizuru walked forward with a big grin on her face. Almost like she was ready to eat the miko.

Kagome gave a 'uhhhhhh' look at she started backing up but before their friend could smother their possible new friend, Tatsuki grabbed her and threw her the opposite side of the roof.

"Shut up Chizu! Don't be a freaking weirdo!..." Tatsuki shook her head as she and Orihime made their way next to Kagome and sat down.

"Do you mind if we join you?...sorry for intruding.." Orihime added as she flashed a 'nervous' smile to Kagome, who shook her head and adjusted her surroundings so that her newest guests could sit around her.

"No, please, I don't mind. I actually appreciate the company…" Kagome smiled and grabbed some of her snacks and shared with them. Mentally and socially preparing herself for the 'get to know you ' questions that was about to come.

* * *

By the end of the day, Kagome, Orihime and Tatsuki became comfortable around each other. They all walked to entrance of the school. Tatsuki and Orihime bowed and bid farewell to her new-found friend.

They smiled as they watched Kagome walk the opposite way of where they live.

"She's different, isn't she Tatsuki?" Orihime whispered gently. Her voice was as light as the wind and gentle. An almost sad look appeared on her face.

"She's…..so nice…..and honest….and warm…" Orihime closed her eyes as she kept her focus in the distance.

Tatsuki glanced a look at Orihime. Already knowing what she's thinking, "Nothing's gonna happen to her Orihime…but I am looking forward to our sleepover this weekend though…"

The innocent looking girl wiped a small tear from her eyes and nodded, trying to lighten the conversation. She loved making friends, but it was hard on her whenever she failed to protect them. Especially with what's happening in the Soul Society and knowing what they know now.

Before the duo could take a step, two familiar figures appeared before them, panting, their Zanpakuto's drawn.

"Orihime! Tatsuki! You guys okay?!" Orihime turned around and immediately knew something was wrong.

"Ichigo! Renji! What's wrong!" Orihime and Tatsuki noticed they were both in their spirit form.

Ichigo gave her a dumbfound look, "O-orihime! Don't tell me you haven't sense the Hollow that was just here! We thought you guys were in trouble! This hollow is strong, almost like a menos!"

Orihime and Tatsuki froze as they looked at each other. Renji interrupted their conversation when he sensed the Hollow's energy. But that wasn't what made Orihime scream.

"Found it! It's headed towards the direction of you guys House, Ichigo….But its target is…..not the girls…"

Renji slowed as he spoke, looking into the distance and back to his companions, confused. "Is….there another target?..."

Orihime glanced at tatsuki who acknowledged her worry. She then shot her attention towards where kagome walked and bolted, screaming,

"Oh no! KAGOME!"

Tatsuki adjusted her shoes and followed behind Orihime, "Damn it!"

Before kagome made the corner to her house, her entire body froze as she felt the Jewel immediately swing in full effect. Turning around as she heard a deafening screech of a creature, who she knew was headed for her.


	3. Chapter 3

I Do not Own Inuyasha or Bleach. :) Please R & R. Tell me what you think. Enjoy 3

* * *

"Damn it…."

Kagome whispered as she winced in pain, almost laughing. Taking a good look at her shoulder then to her hand. _'so much blood…haven't seen this much blood since the feudal era….'_

By the time she turned around, the hollow lodged its fangs deep in her shoulder and began devouring her energy but not before she grabbed its mouth and threw him a couple of feet away from her.

She managed to stand up, still gripping her injured shoulder. Her eyes locked on the Hollow before her. She managed to keep her breathing under control.

"I gotta admit….I wasn't expecting company so soon.." kagome spat, annoyed. She shook her head, disappointed.

"First day…it's the first day of school….now this…" the priestess rolled her eyes. It was such a great day and she was looking forward to the sleepover at her house this week. After trying not to get distracted by her utter disappointment, she looked up and glared straight at the hollow before her.

"Soooo….you are powerful!" the hollow screeched, laughing. "I didn't think the rumors were true! HAHAHAHAH! He wasn't lying when he said you would be a formidable opponent!"

Kagome tilted her head in annoyance. This 'thing' before her was completely full of himself, already celebrating like he won. But his words were what caught her attention.

'… _he?..'_ the miko narrowed her eyes as he began attacking her. But she managed to dodge the attacks. She glanced at her hand. The hollow glared at his opponent, unsure if he could continue but with what he heard, his pride wouldn't allow him to stand down.

"…How annoying…" she whispered to herself, she remembered that she couldn't use her powers. Shunsui had warned her to NEVER use her spiritual powers because her type of spiritual energy was foreign, that's if she didn't want to get discovered.

If she did, she would be a magnet, drawing every good and bad spirit to her should she attempt to release even the tiniest spiritual energy.

"…So…someone does know about me? Who told you?" kagome asked casually, dusting off her now torn uniform. she wasn't phased especially because of the level his spirit energy was at.

But the hollow only laughed mockingly, opening its mouth as acid dripped from its large fangs. "I'm the strongest of the Hollows stupid girl! You don't get to ask me questions!"

Kagome smirked as she positioned herself. She was skilled in physical combat as well. She trained with Sesshoumaru after all. The Hollow licked its mouth as it readied itself to charge.

Kagome closed her eyes for a good second as everything went silent in her head. She was determined to end him with one blow. Her senses were on high alert, reacting to the slightest movement the hollow made.

As soon as the Hollow's large feet lifted the ground, Kagome opened her eyes and grinned, _'Now!'_

With that last thought, she immediately sprinted forward, ignoring the pain on her right shoulder. But she forced her feet to stop as she sensed auras heading her way. If she kills the hollow, they would instantly find out that she's not normal.

At the corner of her eye, Kagome already spotted them, hearing them call her name. she had no choice now. She immediately slowed her movement.

"Kagome!..." Orihime ran as fast as she could towards her friend. Kagome had the situation under control but her new friend misinterpreted the scene before her. Not knowing about kagome's true nature, Orihime thought that kagome was under attack as the Hollow was almost upon on her. it made matters worse as Orihime saw kagome's injured shoulder.

Not caring about her secret anymore, Orihime's immediately placed her hand on her hair pins. Something noticed by Kagome, who was completely intrigued now, fascinated.

"Hinagiku, Baigon, Lily!..Santen Kessshun…I…!" Before Orihime could finish her incantation, Ichigo and Renji flew past her as Tatsuki grabbed Orihime to protect her from the debris that flew their way. Both girls yelped as they fell to the ground.

"Damn it!..." Kagome whispered, frustrated. Before she turned her gaze to the hollow, kagome made eye contact with her two neighbors, who both look dumbfounded. Renji couldn't believe it. The girl they're saving is Ichigo's new neighbor.

' _great, I get saved by these two….'_ She inwardly facepalmed herself jokingly.

"…..It's you….." Ichigo managed to blurt, completely shocked but he was cut short when Kagome broke her eye contact from them and locked her eyes on the Hollow, who is now in front of her as it opened its jaws. She tensed her body and prepared for another blow before everything went white.

Right at that moment, before Ichigo could attack, Renji looked up and grabbed Ichigo, "Look out!"

* * *

It was absolute chaos. Something that could've been avoided.

Everyone was confused at who interfered. Renji and Ichigo went wide eyed as they opened their eyes and the body of the Hollow they were hunting dropped before them, defeated.

It took a good minute for the dust to settle when Tatsuki and Orihime ran towards them, "…Kagome?!" Tatsuki called out.

Renji and Ichigo glanced at each other confused, "It was the new girl….that must be her name, Kagome." Renji pointed out.

Ichigo let out a deep sigh and nodded, "But that's not what worries me Renji, I think she….saw us…" Before Renji could reply, his eye shot towards where kagome was.

"Ichigo! This spiritual energy!..." Ichigo nodded, he was already on the same page. They both recognized not one but two spiritual energies that interfered.

The gang all fell silent as they turned and saw kagome. It wasn't kagome they were shocked to see, it was who was shielding her and who was accompanying him. Facing his back at them, he glanced down to inspect if the priestess was okay.

'… _.How could I be so stupid…..i should've known better…'_ he closed his eyes for a second and sighed but opened them as he felt something press against his chest.

Kagome knew it was him the moment he entered the human world. She glanced and saw that the hollow was defeated in a mere second, something she could've easily done. But, given the circumstances and timing, it went on longer than she anticipated.

Kagome opened her eyes and saw his tall masculine frame shielding her, holding her body close to him as his white haired friend finished off the Hollow.

She glanced up and faintly smiled as she grabbed her arm, panting. By the look in his eyes, she knew he was mentally cursing himself. She lowered her gaze and sighed, leaning her head on his chest, eyeing the ground.

"Kagome, You're shoulder….." He whispered with deep concern only for her to hear, before he could finish, kagome shook her head, signaling him to stop as she faintly smiled with relief.

Captain Kyroraku! Captain Ukitake! " Renji called out as him and Ichigo reached them.

Shunsui glanced over his shoulder and looked at them from the corner of his eye as Ukitake greeted them, "Ah, Kurosaki, Leiutenant…."

"What are you two doing here? and Where are your Lieutenants?" Ichigo blurted, still as comfortable talking to Captains like he's talking to one of his friends.

Renji noticed kagome leaning against Shunsui, confirming his and Ichigos Suspicion. The lieutenant then fixed his gaze to his Captains,

"Surely a mere Hollow with that spiritual energy wouldn't summon two Captains? Your Leiutenants could've handled this type of mission…" Renji added, wanting to know exactly why they were there.

Orihime and Tatsuki caught up and stood beside their friend and saw Kagome. "Kagome!..." they attempted to step forward to aid their companion when Shunsui extended his arm out to stop them, catching them off guard. Shunsui shook his head.

Shunsui slightly turned his body to the side so that he can speak, still holding kagome close to him "….We weren't here for the Hollow, Lieutenant…" He looked down and pointed the obvious.

"…wait, Y-You're here for our new neighbor?…" Ichigo blurted. Renji couldn't believe it. This woman summoned two of the strongest captains, but 'why' was his main question. "….and she can see us too….." Renji added curiously

Kagome smiled and looked up at them, "…hey, wasn't exactly how I'd imagine we'd all meet for the first time…" still holding in the pain from her shoulder

xxxxxxxxxxx

But before they could speak any further, kagome tugged on Shunsui's captain's haori.

"…Shunsui.." She whispered seriously, slightly wincing at the pain in her shoulder. She managed to straighten herself up.

She couldn't stop thinking about what the Hollow had said earlier, _'he….who is he…'_

By the tone of Kagome's voice, Shunsui immediately knew something was wrong. Kagome looked up and met his gaze.

Kagome took one step back, gripping her shoulder, trying to contain her anger, "…Someone knows…..Someone knows about me….that's why the Hollow attacked…."

With those words, Shunsui froze in shock for a good minute, he glanced at Ukitake, who was just as concerned by her words. He made sure she wouldn't be discovered. He blurted, borderline shocked, furious and confused.

He told Ukitake about her. He needed to. But only to him.

"W-what?! Kagome, I didn't…."

"I know…." The priestess interfered

"..What do you mean? What about you? You mean the Hollow specifically targeted you for a reason?.." Ichigo had so many questions that he didn't know what to ask first.

Renji narrowed his eyes to kagome and then to the captains, "but…you don't have spiritual energy…you're human…"

It did not help that it was at that moment, they heard the loud distant roars yet again.

Everyone immediately looked towards the direction where they were coming from, with vigilance. The Captains, especially Shunsui, couldn't believe what was happening. How did they know where she was?

Shunsui shot a look towards Ukitake, who nodded and knew what to do already. They already planned every possible scenario of what could happen ahead of time. Ukitake grabbed Renji, who was caught off guard, and disappeared, "Wait….Captain!…."

"I'll explain on the way…!" Ukitake interfered, with a serious look on his face.

Ichigo saw his companion disappear as he turned his attention to Shunsui. "What the hell is going on! Why are more Hollows headed this way?"

Shunsui glanced over to Ichigo, "Kurosaki, I need your help…."

Ichigo didn't know what else to say, instead, he nodded and cooperated. He turned to Orihime and asked her for a favor. Orihime nodded and grabbed tatsuki, disappearing in the distance in a hurry.

What peaked Ichigo's attention even more was the fact that when he glanced over to see Kagome's reaction, she was completely unphased. She was just scanning the horizon, keeping her focus. He was trying his best not to get intimidated before finding out more about her.

4 more Hollows had appeared that night, heading for the same target.

Her.


	4. Chapter 4: You're Not Alone

Chapter Four

* * *

 ** _It was the moment they were all waiting for._**

 ** _The final moment that they have spent the last 5 years preparing for. It was the final battle._**

 ** _The high priestess narrowed her eyes, she couldn't help but think of her friends outside. "Because…..I Love him, I've always had…." she whispered, for a split second her eyes showed longing and sadness._**

 **" _oh, Give it up, Kagome. Do you really think he'll stay with you now that Kikyo is gone!?" A dark mocking voice spoke out to her from the darkness._**

 ** _She straightened herself up and took a good look at where she was, it was close to pitch black, the miasma surrounding her was so dense it was taking a toll on her soul. Just a couple of feet from her was the last High Priestess Midoriko, fighting nonstop against the demons attacking her._**

 **" _Inuyasha will NEVER choose you! Even if you are to be his, he will never be yours to begin with, he'll be yours only in name…NOW….make your wish!" darkening voice demanded._**

 ** _Kagome's eyes went wide, she shook her head as tears started falling from her eyes, "stupid, why even crying!" she cursed herself. " that was all I've wanted….was to be by Inuyasha's side…."_**

 **" _But…..I love him enough….to let him go if I'm not the one by his side….as long as he's happy."_**

 ** _Her eyes lit when she sensed Inuyasha, she turned and screamed as loud as she could "I-Inuyasha! I'm here!..."_**

 ** _The dark voice began chuckling, "yessssss, Your precious Inuyasha is fighting his way to you….but you forget young priestess…..you are in the Jewel shard…..and I bring forth the deepest desires of ones heart."_**

 ** _Kagome froze as she realized what that could mean, for some reason she felt her heart waiver and she felt the need to call out for him in hopes that he will make it to her, "INUYASHA! I'm here!...Inuyasha….."_**

 ** _She felt her heart sink as she let her tears fall, "Why do I feel so sad? Inuyasha…..p-p-please…"_**

 **" _DAMN!KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled, completely frustrated at how much darkness was before him, it was endless. It was just then that he heard Kagome's voice in the distant. He turned and flew as fast as he could but froze when he sensed someone behind him._**

 ** _He held his breath as he slowly turned, recognizing who it was, his eyes widened._**

 ** _The Jewel laughed even louder while continuing to mock her, "See there? Gaze upon the high priestess…"_**

 ** _Kagome stop and glanced towards Midoriko. "As soon as we are done, you will be the next High Priestess…..but…do not worry…..that will not be your fate…We will be together until the end of time.."_**

 ** _Kagome balled her fists and was about to demand what it meant but stopped as she felt the jewel shard pulse, "Inu….." before she could speak, she caught her breathe as her surrounding was completely purified as pink aura engulfed her._**

 ** _She opened her eyes and saw that she was floating a few inches above the ground for a few seconds before landing softly on her butt. The miko glanced around her and saw that she was by the bone eaters well._**

 **" _What just happened…" it wasn't long before she saw that the sun was setting, hint of rain filled the air. The bodies that laid around her began to dissipate._**

 **" _Kagome…" a voice spoke._**

 ** _Kagome was forced out of her daze and brought her gaze to the person standing in front of her, She held her breath as she stood up, tears began forming in her eyes. "Inuy…In..Inuyasha…" she whispered, a smile forming._**

 ** _Inuyasha smiled hesitantly, standing before Kagome. "Kagome….I….don't have much time…"_**

 ** _Kagome tilted her head, confused and attempted to walk towards him but noticed his hesitation. "Inuyasha….What's going on….What do you mean…."_**

 **" _KAGOME! Inuyasha!" their friends called out running towards kagome, who was facing her back to them. They felt a sense of complete relief seeing their two friends safe._**

 ** _Inuyasha smiled, warmth and sorrow showed in his eyes, he didn't know how to say it,"…Will….you be okay? I need…you to be okay…"_**

 **" _Of course I'm okay….." kagome stopped herself as she noticed someone else._**

 ** _The gang and kagome froze when they saw who appeared from behind Inuyasha. Kagome knew…this was why she felt her heart break in the jewel shard._**

 **"… _Kik…kikyo…I don't understand! Inuyasha…" the miko held her breathe, trying not to let her voice break._**

 ** _Kikyo held onto Inuyasha's arm, "I appeared in the jewel shard….."_**

 **"… _.because I was his hearts deepest desire…..and so, the jewel had given him one wish…The jewel had purified my soul and had given me one wish as well before I appeared before Inuysaha….I made a wish to be with him, his wish was entirely up to him…He still loves me and so…."_**

 **" _...Kagome…." Inuyasha immediately interfered, for some reason, he felt so much sorrow, he felt his soul crying already because now he knew this could be the last time he would ever see kagome. "P-Please…..I need to know if you'll be okay….."_**

 **" _How could you!" Sango yelled, furious "Don't you realize what you've done! You handed her over…..on a silver platter!" Miroku held Sango, who was already trying not to cry, they stopped as they saw kagome take one step forward._**

 ** _Inuyasha felt his body froze as he met kagome's eyes. "Kagome….I….am so sorry." She glanced at Inuyasha then at Kikyo then back to Inuyasha slowly. For some reason, she understood._**

 ** _Inuyasha grabbed Tsetsaiga and laid it before kagome before stepping back again, next to kikyo, "I'm sorry….I made the wish, it was me…Please, take care of Tsetsaiga, he was always fond of you….He is yours now…"_**

 ** _Kagome eyed the sword for a second and exhaled slowly. Trying to control her emotions._**

 **" _W-Will…" Kagome held her chest as she felt her voice breaking from the pain she was feeling._**

 **" _Will….you be happy?" She wanted desperately to fight for him. To convince him to stay. To LIVE. But…instead she knew…she had to let him go ._**

 ** _The question shocked everyone. Kagome tried her best to wipe away her tears, but they wouldn't stop._**

 **" _That's…all I've ever wanted for you Inuyasha..Even if it wasn't with me, I wanted for you to be happy again….because there was so much more for you to live for and I wanted to be there to support you..but…" .Kagome took a step forward._**

 **" _but if this is what you desire…then please…will you be happy?"_**

 ** _Inuyasha couldn't say anything, he was dumbfounded so he just nodded and warmly smiled. He always underestimated how selfless and thoughtful kagome was. Even til now._**

 **" _Lady kagome.." Miroku whispered, sorrow in his voice. "Kagome…" Shippo mumbled._**

 ** _Before they could say another word, the ground Inuyasha and Kikyo stood on illuminated. The air around them began circling them. Their skin was glowing. Kikyo held onto Inuyasha and kept her gaze on him, but Inuyasha kept his gaze on Kagome._**

 ** _The gang were shocked to see that pink aura appeared and began to engulf and enter Kagome at the same time. But she didn't waiver, she already knew what it meant._**

 ** _Kikyo's eyes widen, "this can't be...The jewel really made its final choice…There will never be another Priestess again…"_**

 ** _Kagome stepped back as she glanced at the ground before meeting Inuyasha's gaze once again._**

 ** _Her features were changing, her raven hair grew longer, her body began changing into a womans body, her eyes were filled with tears as they transformed into emerald blue/pink, her face matured and she grew a few inches. the jewel shattered itself and made its way in her body._**

 ** _The hanyou tried his best to hide his shock, so instead, he smiled warmly, "Kagome….Thank you…Forgive me…"_**

 ** _They were disappearing, Inuyasha and Kagome never broke eye contact. "I'll…..b-be-o-kay….Inuyasha…." Kagome forced a smile as she was holding her sobs, which made her chest hurt even more._**

 ** _Just before they disappeared,_**

 ** _Kagome fell to her knees as she tried to reach for him, she gazed at him and whispered to herself, as she couldn't contain her shattered heart anymore, "Please…..please don't leave me Inuyasha….please stay…"_**

 ** _Inuyasha's eyes widened when he caught kagome's words in the last second. "Kag…ome…" In that split second, he attempted to reach out for her,_**

 **' _I won't regret this…..I….will not….regret this…decision..' was all Inuyasha could think before she completely disappeared from his sight…forever._**

* * *

Kagome woke up from her sleep, eyes filled with tears as if she was going through that all over again. "Damn…."

She let out a deep exhale when she sat up on her bed, glancing at the time. 2:30am.

She wiped away her tears. "not again…." She whispered to herself.

She stood up and made her way outside to the patio, sitting down and began to admire the starry sky, as if her thoughts could be sorted the more she searched the heavens

 _'this dream again…it's been 5 years since..its been a while since you've had it kagome….'_

She hated having that dream. This was one of the reasons why she moved here. She needed healing. From everything. She made progress but not enough. She wanted to reminisce about everyone and her family and feel appreciation and love, not pain and sadness.

She shook her head, wiping away tears that attempted to form in her eyes. "I miss you…Inuyasha…" kagome shook her head, tearing up. "..I miss you Sango, Miroku, Shippo…M-mom…Grandpa…Souta..."

She hugged herself, holding back her tearful sobs,

"I'm all alone now guys….Everyone has moved on…"

Before another thought entered her mind, her door bell rang.

"Mmm? What the hell" kagome stood up and gradually made her way downstairs, glancing at time then at the sword on display sitting above the fireplace in the living room. "Who could be knocking at my door this late?"

She brought her gaze towards the door, seeing shadows outside she narrowed her eyes as her hand gripped the door knob.

Her hesitation stopped when she recognized the aura that was outside;

"What?" speaking out loud,

Opening the door, kagome raised an eyebrow, dumbfounded at who was knocking on her door 2:30 in the morning.

"I'm so sorry kagome. But we thought you needed company."

Her sweet and caring voice always made her feel warm and welcomed, "Orihime….." kagome's eyes roamed to who was with her, "Tatsuki?...uhhh thank you….come in…"

The girls grabbed their bags and the snacks they carried, glanced at each other like they were unsure about something before making their way inside.

Kagome couldn't believe it. Here she was earlier, thinking about how alone she was and then these guys turned up. She smiled at the thought of it. _'thank you Orihime, Tatsuki….you guys couldn't have come at a better time….'_


End file.
